


I'll never love another

by Reliablewiththeladies (Stonathanstans)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex and Laf really miss john, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Charles is a Stalker, He's obsessed with John., John laurens/Charles Lee - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, mentions sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Reliablewiththeladies
Summary: John walks out, Alex thinks its his fault.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You've Won Me Over, In No Time At All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417806) by [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/pseuds/one_golden_sun). 



Alex checks his phone he doesn't know how many times before Lafayette yanks it out of his hand and puts it high on the shelf, away from where he can reach it.  
  
"Give it back." Alex's voice is calm. A tone that Laf didn't know Alex possessed. "I need to.... I need to see if he saw my messages."  
  
Laf takes a seat next to Alex on the couch. Alex scoots over just a little bit, not wanting to be next to Laf at the moment. In fact for the last five days he didn't want anyone near him.  
  
He actually snapped at Eliza when she asked him to go with her to the beach. He apologized of course but they realized something; he was hurting.  
  
It was the last time anyone in their group tried to get him out of his slump.  
  
"Love. Waiting for him to respond won't bring him back anytime soon. I know you're upset. I am too---"  
  
Alex snorts. "You don't act like it Laf. John left us. Do you know what that even--- he walked out on us. After five fucking years he walked out and left and I don't even know why! You weren't here when he left. You didn't see the hurt in his eyes. I just want to know what I did."  
  
Laf pulls him into a hug and kisses the top of his head.  
  
"What we did Mon Cherie."  
  
Alex pulls away. "You didn't do anything. You never do anything wrong. It must have been something that I did. I'm always screwing up."  
  
"That's not why he left. It couldn't have been. He's been through all our faults and not once had he left before. It had to have been something else that made him leave.It just couldn't have been. I'm sorry but I refuse to think that. After what we went through last time, before Christmas and we talked it over.... I do not believe that he left because of something you did. I just wished he would have talked to us before he walked out. We have to give him time to think things through." 

"He packed most of his things. What if this is it? What if he's gone for good? Laf I can't lose him. I just can't." 

Laf really had never seen Alex break down the way that he did. And it broke his heart. 

"He'll come back to us. He will." 

  
                                             ---


	2. Chapter 2

John finds himself wandering down the bustling streets of New York once again. Five days since he left the men that he loved and each night he finds himself in the deepest parts of New York, trying to get rid of the ache in his stomach. The ache that's been keeping him awake at night.   
  
Even at midnight many of the night life was wide awake. He had been gone, he doesn’t even know but he knows that he can't go home. He can't go back to them. Not that they would even care. He knows it, knows that they would never love him the way that they love each other.   
  
  
He can't imagine what's running through their minds about his sudden outburst and leaving.   
  
He vaguely remembers the night five days ago, Alex standing there dumbstruck as he packed his bags and told him that he was leaving. He remembers the way that Alex grabbed his arm to hold him back, to keep him with him and he remembers snatching away and telling him that he needs space.   
  
  
He's read the messages from Alex, begging him to come home. The ones from Laf pleading and saying that whatever it is, he'll fix it.   
  
  
His heart twinges a little. This wasn't so much Laf's fault but Alex. Alex always seemed to be the reason that John wants to leave. He knows that he loved him, but he wonders if Alex truly knows that what he's feeling for John is the right thing.   
  
He and Laf had been together long before John came into the picture. They had an established relationship that John couldn't touch with a ten foot pole.   
  
There were moments that John would catch the two of them, Alex holding Laf close to his chest and whispering words that John had never heard come out of Alex's mouth or at least directed towards him before and that stung more than anything.   
  
And tonight, tonight he couldn't take it anymore. He had found the letter,  the lingerie that had been put aside only for Laf.   
  
Alex had only wanted to spend their anniversary with Laf despite the fact that it was for all three of them.   
  
And really, he couldn't take that anymore.   
  
So he left.   
  
He didn't even think to call them and let them know when he would be back because the truth of the matter is, he wasn't even sure if he was coming back.   
  
                                          ÷  
  
  
The drink passes easily down his throat and the guy that bought it for him smiles at him.   
  
He's a tall guy; not as tall as Laf but defiently taller than John and Alex. His eyes are blue and they sparkle when he talks, his mouth curves Into a grin that John can't ignore.   
  
"Let's head back to my place.'' He says. John's mind is screaming at him.   
  
Don't do it  
  
they won't forgive you  
  
They'll leave you if you do this   
  
Whore   
  
Slut   
  
All the words pass through his mind. If he does this, if he leaves right now with this guy they will leave him. There's no doubt about that but isn't that what he wanted in the first place? For them to leave because it was clear what was happening and in a few short weeks there was that nagging feeling in the back of John's mind that was telling him that it would come to a stop,  that Alex would realize that he didnt love John and Laf would follow.   
  
It's better to end this now than later.   
  
Maybe he can save himself the pain of it all.   
  
                                             +  
  
  
He doesn't think that John sees him. He couldn't have because if he had, he wouldn't have left with that model wannabe.   
  
Alex was in the back, Laf draped over him. It was Eliza's idea to get them out the house for at least one night and they ended up at John's favorite club. A small part of Alex had prayed that he would see him there and he did get his wish. He just wasn't too happy about seeing his boyfriend with someone else.    
  
Alex kept Laf occupied. He didn't want him seeing what he saw and ruin everything. Alex needed to talk with John, he needed to know what he could do to make things right.   
  
He leaves Laf, telling him that he has to use the bathroom and he follows John and the guy out of the club.   
  
John's drunk. Alex can see it in the way that he's walking and the guy holding on to his waist.

He doesn't Like it One bit.   
  
"Come on babe. Just a few more blocks until we're at my place and I promise you the most amazing night of your life."   
  
John giggles.   
  
Alex isn't going to let this happen.   
  
Not tonight.   
  
"Hey! Baby boy there you are!" Alex jogs towards the two of them.

He has to stop this as soon as he can. 


	3. Chapter 3

 "Hey! Baby boy there you are!" John turns on his heels at the familiar voice. Even intoxicated he will always know the voice.   
  
He freezes instantly and the man next to him can sense it. He wraps an arm around John's waist, pulling him close.   
  
"John, baby where do you think you're going?"   
  
Alex reaches out to him and John coils back.   
  
"Alex, Go home. We're not together. Go home. I'm sure that Laf is more than willing to make you feel good."   
  
John turns back around. He doesn't want to deal with this. He doesn't want to deal with Alex.   
  
"Baby boy...." Alex reaches out a hand and the man pushes John behind him, stepping forward. He's got maybe a foot and a half on Alex but he's not going to let that stop him.  
  
"He doesn't want to go with you." The man growls and Alex glowers.   
  
Who was this guy?   
  
"Look, this is between me and my boyfriend. Step off and who are you anyway?"   
  
"I'm Ben, and I'm also a cop so I'll think twice about trying anything. He wants to go home with me and you can't stop him."   
  
He begins to pull John away and Alex grabs John's other arm.   
  
"Please Johnny. Come home with me. I get that you're upset and if you just talk to me about what's happening we can figure this out but if you go with him and if you fuck him then----" Alex drops the hand holding John. "We can't come back from that."   
  
John frowns. "Alex."   
  
"I don't know what I did, or what we did but baby I love you. Laf loves you and maybe we can figure this out."   
  
John drops his hand from Ben's.    
  
"I'm sorry Ben. But I think I'm gonna go ahead with Alex."

"Fucking tease." They hear Ben mutter before he walks away, leaving the two of them alone in the streets. 

"Let's get you sobered up okay? And then we'll talk about things in the morning."

John nods and Alex takes a risk, wrapping his hands in John's and heading towards the club to pick up Laf and then maybe, they'll have that talk. 


	4. Chapter 4

John is passed out before Alex can even get his shoes off. The moment that Alex had bought him back to their apartment, after explaining everything to Laf about what had happened John had fallen face first into the couch and within seconds soft snores filled the room.   
  
"Thank the heavens that you stopped him from sleeping with that man." Laf is seated next to John, softly flipping him onto his back and pushing his hair out of his face.   
  
"Barely. I don't know what is going on in that head of his but I don't like it."   
  
"And you said that we would talk, Yes?"   
  
Alex nods. "When he's sober. I need to know what's going on. Why he's doing the things he's doing and why he left. I want to make things better between us."   
  
Alex sits on the other side of John and runs a hand through John's hair.   
  
"I don't want to lose him."  
  
Laf leans over and kisses Alex. "We won't. No matter what, we will not lose him."   
  
                                            °°  
  
It's noon when John wakes up the next morning.  His head hurts, his stomach is not agreeing with him and he feels like he got hit by a truck.   
  
"You're finally up princess." Alex's voice cuts his thought short and he sees his....ex? Is that what they are now? Exes?   
  
Alex has a mug of coffee in his hand and hands it to John who takes it without reserve. He blows the top before taking a sip. The hotness and the bitterness goes down easily.   
  
It'll be a lot easier now.   
  
"Where's Lafayette?" John doesn't want to delay this. Its time.   
  
He knows that now.   
  
"Right here mon cherie." Laf walks in, his eyes at puffy and red: he hadn't slept. He takes his place next to Alex.    
  
"I think we need to settle this once and for all." John manages to get the words out without choking up.   
  
Alex nods. "We do. And John, I don't know what we did but we're willing to fix this."   
  
John shakes his head. "I... there's nothing to fix."  
  
"There's so much to fix! Baby boy, you really believe that whatever is going on we can't fix it? I love you, Laf loves you. Why are you being like this?"   
  
John sits up, pushing the blanket off of him. He notices that it's the one that Laf made for him a few months ago . All of their Initials are in the center of a blue heart. A sign of their love and devotion.   
  
"I know it's time Alex." John can't bear to make eye contact with him.   
  
"Time for what?" Laf questions.    
  
John sighs. "I've notice the way things have been. You and Laf spend more time together than you do with me. At night when you think I'm asleep I can hear the two of you. Fucking. Saying words that I never dreamt of, words I've never heard either of you say to me."   
  
Alex takes his hands and John allows him.   
  
"Laf and I have a history.  A long standing one and yeah, we're gonna have those moments but don't think that for a moment that we don't love you."   
  
John looks down. "I just think that we need to take some time apart and see where we go from there. I need to take time and evaluate."   
  
Alex pulls his hands from John's.  There's a sudden look of anger and disgust on his face and John had only seen that look when Alex talks about Jefferson.   
  
"You mean this is your way of dumping us? Instead of working things out you'd rather take the cowards way out. Is that it?"   
  
"Alexander!" Laf shouts. "That is not what he is saying."   
  
"Isn't it? This isn't about us. I've been noticing a lot lately,  John. Don't think I haven't."   
  
John frowns.   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"You're late night meetings, those phone calls. Jefferson and you. You tried to make this about us so you wouldn't feel guilty about fucking that dickbag."   
  
John shakes his head. "You're insane. I'm not sleeping with Jefferson. And yeah I was taking late night meetings and phone calls because I had something planned. I had wanted the three of us to go to Aruba, I was going to propose to the both of you when all of this started happening and I realized that maybe the two of you would be better off without me."   
  
John stands. "I need some air. I'll..... I'll see you guys later."  



	5. Chapter 5

 

 

   
   

Months passed and John hasn’t seen or heard from Alex and Laf.  He missed them, he won’t deny that but he needed this. He needed to be on his own and figure things out. He needed to see what kind of man that he was and who he could be.  
  
And In that time that he’s been away he's been discovering who he really was. Changing a lot of things about him, one of those had been his hair.  
  
He always wore it long, always either down or in a bun and since the breakup, he had found himself at the barber’s a week later getting a shorter cut.    
  
No one even recognized him at first.  
  
Also, In the short four months that John had been on his own he had met a few new people. One of them being a man by the name of Charles Lee.  
  
Charles was a photographer, coming from a small town in Georgia and was new to John's company. John was tasked with showing him around and well, soon enough they were going out for drinks and hanging out.  
  
“I just got out of a relationship.” John says one night when Charles attempts to kiss him. The man pulls back and laughs.  
  
“And I’m willing to wait.” Had been his response. “No matter how long it takes.”  
  
And John wasn't sure if he wanted to be in a relationship after Alex and Laf, and he wasn’t sure if his heart was prepared to open up to someone else.  
  
So he'll take things slow.  
  
“What do you want for dinner?” Charles is standing in line with John, waiting for their coffee order to be fulfilled.    
  
“I don’t know.  I was thinking pizza and we can watch the new season of Stranger things on Netflix.”  
  
“I like that. But I still haven’t finished season one and maybe we could start a little early. I can stop by once we're done with work?”  
  
John smiles. “I’d love that.”  
  
                               ×  
  
“Did you hear?” Mulligan is sitting on his and John has to work his way around the 6ft behemoth of a man.  
  
“Hear what?”  
  
“Alexander Hamilton has signed on to this paper. He's the newest editor in chief.”  
  
John drops his pencil. “What happened with Lewis?”  
  
Mulligan shrugs. “The stress of the job. He stepped down and Alexander picked it up quickly.  This won’t be a problem for you will it?”  
  
It was a secret that John had ended things with Alex and Laf and most people that knew walked on eggshells around him.  
  
Hercules Mulligan was one of those people.  
  
“I’m over Alex. I’ll be fine with him being here.”  
  
“Good. I don’t need to beat anyone's ass do I?”  
  
John shakes his head. “Nah, We're all good.”  
  
Mulligan had hopped down and left, John tried getting back to his work but couldn't focus.  
  
Alex was here. Alex was his new boss.  
  
“And this is John Laurens. He’s one of the best photographers that the paper has.”  
  
John looks up and sees Eliza Reynolds; the assistant, followed by Alex. His heart speeds up because damn, it had been so long since he had seen Alex and he looked just as good as he did in John's memories.  
  
And he was wearing that purple tie that John loved so much, with his hair done in a ponytail and he was even wearing his glasses.  
  
Alex catches his eyes and smiles.  
  
“I bet that he is. He looks like a hard worker.” Alex says. “And he's the only one?”  
  
“Of course not. Well, he was at first but then we hired Charles Lee and John's been showing him the ropes. He's almost as good as John here.”  
  
John hasn't spoken. He can’t bear to. He does know what his mouth will say if he does.    
  
“I heard my name?”  
  
John quickly looks around and sees Charles coming from his cubicle, one that's just two other from his.  
  
He stops behind John and places a hand on John's shoulder, Alex's eyes narrow at the hand on John's shoulder and suddenly the room is a little too hot for him.  
  
“I was just telling our new boss about the dynamic duo of our paper. Charles and John.”  
  
Charles grips his shoulder tighter.  
  
Charles grins. “I'd be lost without my John Laurens.”  
  
                              ×  
  
“You cut your hair.” Alex's voice is in his ear and John's cheeks are turning red. He glances and noticed that it’s just the two of them waiting for the elevator.    
  
“Yeah… I needed a change.”  
  
“It looks good. Not as good as when it was long but it fits your face. Makes you look older.”  
  
“What do you want Alex?”  
  
He’s behind him now, arms wrapped around John's waist.    
  
“I miss you. Laf misses you. The studio isn’t the same without you.”

 

John moves himself from Alex's hold.

 

“I know that but Alex, I told you. I need to be alone right now.”

 

Alex snorts. “Alone? So you aren't fucking that wannabe twink back there? Charles Lee?”

 

John looks down. “We're hanging out. That's all. I'm not looking for a relationship right now Alex. And when things settle in my head, I'll make up my mind about what I want. But until then, can we be professional about this?”

  
Alex nods. “That much I can do.”


	6. Chapter 6

“How did you swing that?” Laf asks. He's bringing Alex his dinner, cautiously sitting the plate down in front of him before taking his own seat. “How did you get the position? I thought that Jefferson was next in line for that job.”

 

Alex stares at the chicken parm, he's hungry but then again he isn't. he doesn't know what to think.

 

“Washington thought I had more to offer than he did. I had forgotten that John worked there.”

 

“And he's happy?”

 

“He didn't seem too happy to see me but we came to an agreement that we can at least be civil towards each other.”

 

Laf nods. “Do you think maybe I can come to work with you sometime? I need to see him.”

 

“I don't think we should push this on him so soon. Maybe… not now.”

 

Laf looks down. “I can stop by, not knowing that he works there and please Alexander. I just need to see him.”

 

Alex sighs. “Give it a few days and then come and see me.”

 

                                        _

 

“Alexander Hamilton seemed a little too into you.” Charles passes John the popcorn, he's got his feet on John's table and John is resisting the urge to hit him. He hates when people put their feet on his table.

 

“He was like that with everyone. He has to be to know his employees.”

 

John tries to hide the anguish in his stomach over this.

 

Just being in Alex's space had his mind whirling and his pants tightening.

 

“He's handsome enough. I'd hit that.” Charles says. “Would you?”

 

John looks down at his hands.

 

_Of course he would. He has._

 

“Let's just watch the show.”

 

Charles doesn't say anything more throughout the night and John can't stop looking at his phone. He's hovering over over photo of him and Alex and Laf last Christmas that he couldn't bring himself to delete.

 

They were so happy.

 

                                       _

 

A week passes and Alex and John had fallen into a comfortable work relationship. They laughed and talked and Not once did Alex try and get John back, something that John was grateful for.

 

“I was thinking of having a little get together at Shakes to fully welcome you to the paper tonight. I already talked to half the staff and they're all gonna be there tonight.” Charles is standing next to John in his cubicle, Alex is across from him, a cup of coffee in hand. His eyes had been on John and Charles. And the way that Charles seemed to be really into John.

 

“I don't know. Me and my uh, my boyfriend had plans.” Alex doesn't say Laf but he can still see John twitch at the mention of the name.

 

“Bring him along!” Charles smiles. “it's for you. What better way than To have your boyfriend next to you as we fully welcome you.”

 

John and Alex lock eyes.

 

And he quickly looks away.

 

He knows what this could do, but Laf wanted to see him and any attempt that Laf had to come see him failed.  

 

John was never around when Laf showed up.

 

“You know what, Yes. I'll call him and let him know where to meet us. I'm sure he'll love to meet all of you.”

 

Charles grins. “Great! We're all gonna meet up at eight, and then from there.”

 

Alex smiles. “I can't wait.”


	7. Chapter 7

John doesn't stare when Alex and Lafayette take the dance floor. He doesn't stare when the two take a seat next to him, pretending that they don't know who he is in front of Charles. He definitely doesn't stare when Alex literally growls when Charles touches his hand on top of the table and blushes when asked if he and John are an item. 

 

He definitely wasn't staring. Charles leaves them alone, heading off towards the bar to grab them more drinks. John's heart begins to beat a little loudly. He hasn't been left alone with them in so long. 

 

“You look very well Mon Cher.” Lafayette is sitting closer to him than he was before. John doesn't scoot away. He allows Alex to sit on his other side. “And happy. Is that man, Charles Lee, is he the one making you happy?” 

 

Alex scoffs. “That guy's a prick. I should fire him.” 

 

John shakes his head. “You can't fire someone because you don't like them. Charles is one of the best we have. He's a great guy.”

 

Lafayette sighs. “if he makes you happy, we will not stand in the way of that. But I do miss you. I just wish that you would sit and talk with us about this love.” 

 

Alex's hands find their way around his shoulders, pulling him in close. 

 

“I want you back baby boy. We both do. Charles, he can't make you happy the way that we did. You know that.” 

 

John looks down. He knows that they're right but he can't, can't admit that to himself just yet. The two of them, what they have will never compare to how he felt about them. 

 

“Charles and I aren't together. Yet anyway. But we're taking it slow. Alex, just let me figure all of this out on my own okay? Things will be fine. If I was meant to be yours then I'll come back. Things won't work out well between me and Charles and I'll be there.” 

 

Alex kisses his forehead. 

 

“I will wait for you. Both of us will.” 

 

                                                 _

 

“So you and Alex. What was that?” Charles is walking John back to his place. He's been silent the entire time and John didn't really think much of it. 

 

“What are you talking about?” 

 

“I saw you. I saw Alex kiss you. You're sleeping with the new boss. Is that why you don't want anything to do with me?” 

 

John rolls his eyes. “You don't know what you're talking about. Nothing is going o----” 

 

Before John knows it he's pushed against the alley wall. Charles’ hand is wrapped around his throat. 

 

“Don't lie to me.” 

 

John tries to push him away but it doesn't work, he only grips tighter.b

 

“You and him, are you with Lafayette too? God John. How stupid do you think I am?” 

 

Charles lets up, running his hand down John's cheek. 

“If you're not with Alex, tell him we're together. I like you John. I like you a lot and I don't want to lose you to Alexander Hamilton. Do you understand that?” 

 

John shakes his head. “yes.” 

 

“Good. Let's head home.” 

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

A week goes by and the bruise on John's neck only gets worse to the point that he has to see a doctor to get the bruising to go down. 

He doesn't want to, he never picked out his insurance while he had found the new job and he was technically still under Alex’s. If he goes, Alex will know. 

 

But it's not like he has a choice. 

 

“How did this happen Mr. Laurens?” The doctor studied the bruise on John's neck, staring deeply at it. 

 

“I fell.” The lie passes easily through his lips. 

 

“You fell? On what Mr. Laurens?” 

 

“I was walking home when I turned down the alleyway and fell onto a piece of wood.” 

 

The doctor stands back, clearly not believing what had been said. 

 

“If that's what you say, Mr. Laurens, if anything is going on at home, I have to report this.” 

 

John shakes his head. “Nothing is going on. I'm fine. Okay. Is there anything you can do about it?” 

 

The doctor sighs. “If you change your mind, please report this.”

 

                                          +

 

“I got a call from my insurance company. You saw the doctor last week?” Alex is sitting on John's desk, John really wishes that he wouldn't. He can sense Charles eyes on him. 

 

“I had a bruise that wouldn't go away.” 

 

“And how did you get that? What happened John?” 

 

“I fell. Can you move, please? You're sitting on my papers.” 

 

Alex doesn't move, he instead looks behind John towards Charles, John can feel the gaze burning into the back of his head. 

 

“Meet me in my office John..now.” 

 

John sighs. “Alex, please. Can I just do my work?” 

 

Alex hops off the desk and begins walking towards his office. “Now Mr. Laurens. I won't ask again.” 

 

John does as he says, especially since Alex had just called him  out in front of half of the office. 

 

                                          +

 

“If he hurt you, I swear to god John I will end him.” 

 

The moment that they entered the office Alex had locked the door, closing the blinds and moved towards John, checking the fading bruise on John's neck. 

 

“We aren't together Alex.” 

 

“I don't care. Did he do this? Don't lie to me.” 

 

Alex rests his head against John's. “Please don't lie to me.” 

 

John grasp Alex's forearms. 

 

“Don't do anything to him. Please. Alex, please. Just let it go.” 

 

“He hit you Baby Boy. How can I let that slide?” 

 

John tilts Alex's head back, planting a kiss on his lips. 

 

“You'll only make things worse.” 

 

“Come home. Please. Just come home. You can keep your job, no one has to know about our relationship. Just come back to me and Laf.”

 

“I can't Alex. Not right now.” 


	9. Chapter 9

Lafayette couldn't believe what he was hearing, what Alex had told him. He's shaking, Alex as well. There's fury in the smaller man’s eyes that Laf thinks is justifiable. 

 

Someone had hurt their John. 

 

“Baby told me everything. Told me about Charles and I can't sit by and do nothing. He's hurting him.” 

 

“Fire him. Fire Charles.” Laf says quietly. “That should do something.” 

 

Alex stops pacing, turning to Laf. “I need a good reason to do so. I can't just fire the guy for no reason.” 

 

“Then find a reason! He cannot simply keep doing this to our John Laurens. I won't allow it.” 

 

“There's not much that we can do.”

 

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO ALEXANDER." Laf stands until he's standing in front of Alex. "You get rid of Charles Lee and old you bring my John home." 

 

                                             _

 

John runs, he was never one to back down but he needed to do what he had to in order to see another day. He doesn't know what happened to make Charles angry but he couldn't stand by and let him nearly kill him. 

 

He finds himself standing outside of Alex and Laf's apartment, his eye swelling and he's shaking. 

 

He needs their comfort. He needs to feel safe. 


	10. Chapter 10

~~~~

John's knocking on the door. He doesn't care that he's bloody, probably a broken rib or something. He doesn't care how he looks at the moment. All he knows is that he needed the comfort of the two men who have always cared and loved for him since they got together all those years ago. 

He continues to knock until he can hear Lafayettes voice. 

_ I'm coming! Hold on one second!  _

It's suddenly cold out, shaking. 

He needed the warmth of them. 

The door opens and instantly John felt relief. 

“John?” Lafayette's voice sounded shocked and he couldn't believe. John… John didn't respond. 

He fell into Lafayette's arms 

                                               +

When John woke up he heard Alex's voice. Somber, angry all at the same time. 

“I'm gonna kick his ass. I swear to fucking god Laf. I'm gonna kill him. Look what he did to our baby boy. He hurt him.” 

“Do what you have to mon cher but please do it legally. I do not wish for you to end up in jail. If you have to do anything. Do it. I will tend to him and his wounds. You handle this. Do you understand me?” 

John opened his eyes. Just in time to see Alex and Lafayette rushing to his side. 

“John you're awake.” Alex ran a hand through John's hair. “How do you feel?” 

“I-- I need a hospital. I should have went there first but I needed something familiar. I needed the both of you.” 

Lafayette pulled John into his arms. “It's okay. We will get you treatment. And we will handle that man. After what he has done to you. He will not get away with it.” 

~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

The diagnosis that the doctor gave Lafayette and Alex only made them more angry: three broken ribs, a black eye. His left wrist was twisted. His lip busted and according to the doctor, He had been sexually assaulted. 

 

The last part left Alex furious to the point that he had stormed out of the hospital, leaving Lafayette to handle John and get him settled.  

 

He didn't come back home until nearly three in the morning and by the time that he did John was asleep and Lafayette sat in a chair across from the bed watching him closely. 

 

“I'm gonna kill him Laf. Beating him, raping him. I can't let that slide. I can't let him get away with that. I have to do something about it.”

 

“I understand that and as I discussed. Legally Mon Cher. I do not wish for you to end up in jail after we just got him back. He would not like that and neither would I. Talk to Hercules. I am sure that he can help you with Charles.” 

 

                                             *

 

When John comes to he can smell bacon and eggs.  His stomach growls and he can't remember the last time that he had fresh bacon. 

 

He rolls out of bed, wincing slightly at the pain and forgoes it. He finds that he's dressed in Alex's pajamas and heads into the kitchen. Sitting at the counter is Alex reading something on his tablet and Lafayette is over the stove. 

 

John took a seat next to Alex. 

 

“Morning baby boy. How are you?” Alex put the tablet down and for a second hesitated with a hand over John's. John instead made the first move and placed his over Alex's. 

 

“I feel awful. I should have, i should have listened to you and came home. Instead I let this happen. I let him do this to me.” 

 

Lafayette dropped the spatula and walked over to John. He wrapped him in his arms. “You did no such thing. You did not know that he would he this way. You didn't know that he would do those things to you. You were not at fault in this my John. If anyone is to blame it is Charles.” 

 

“He's right.” Alex said softly. “It's Charles fault. Not yours. Look I called in for you and told them that you wouldn't be able to come in for a few days. No one asked any questions.” 

 

“Thank you. Are you… Are you going to work?” 

 

The question was directed at Alex and the man smiled. “No. I called out too. Told them I needed some personal time.” 

 

“Good. I know it might sound weird since everything that went on but I really want to just be held by the both of you. Please.” 

 

Alex pulled John closer to him. 

 

“Anything you want.” 

 

                                                 *

 

They're curled on the couch watching some god awful movie on Netflix. John's head is resting carefully on Alex's chest and Lafayette has his legs rested on his lap. 

 

Everything felt right. 

 

“I did miss the both of you. I was stupid enough to walk out, thinking that you two didn't love me. But I saw all the efforts. That you both did want me back with you.” 

 

John tilted his head, eyes pleading with Alex's and he pressed a kiss to his lips. “I'm not going to leave again.” 

 

John's phone began to ring. Alex was the one to pick it up and he squeezed it in his hands. 

 

“It's Charles.” 

 

John tensed. 

 

“Let me… hand it over and I'll talk to him.” 

 

Alex shook his head. “No. No we all are going to talk to him.” 

 

Alex pressed the talk button and put it on speaker. 

 

**John? Where the fuck are you? I've tried calling you and texting you and nothing. Are you with them? You are aren't you, you little---**

 

“Hey!” Alex shouted. “Don't you dare finish that sentence.” 

 

**Hamilton. I knew it. I knew it. He just couldn't keep it in his pants could he? Sleeping with you and that boyfriend of yours. Look John, baby they don't love you. Come home. Please.**

 

“We do love him. We have been with John for years.” Lafayette adds. “We made a mistake and now it has been corrected. We also know what you have done.” 

 

**Seriously John? Honestly. Wait until I see you.**

 

Alex hung up the phone. 

 

“Don't worry about him. We won't let him hurt you.” 

 


	12. Chapter 12

A week had gone by and John felt as though he was ready to head back to work. According to Alex, Charles was still there and causing him all kinds of trouble because Alex refused to tell him where he lived and refused to let Charles see John. 

 

_ You hurt him. You raped him and beat the love of my life. Do you expect me to let you see him?  _

 

Charles didn't like that and in turn didn't like Alex and apparently a fight broke out among them. Washington however took Alex's side with the truth (albeit half of it left out) had been told to him and though he couldn't fire him or arrest him without proof, He made sure that Charles was nowhere near John when he returned to work. 

 

“If you need me I'll be in my office. I have a conference call but you come and get me, got it?” 

 

John felt the tension In the room. Alex didn't want to leave him and John didn't want to be left alone. Charles had been demoted, sent to another floor but that didn't mean that the man wouldn't come and visit him. 

 

“Lafayette will be by at noon to come and take us to lunch okay?” 

 

John quickly nodded. “Where we going? Or is he going to cook?” 

 

“He wants to cook. We have you back and he kinda wants to spoil you.” 

 

“Well, he's done enough of that. I think I've put on a few pounds since I got back.” 

 

Alex brushed his hands over John's. 

 

“I'm just glad that you're back home. And maybe, I know it's been too soon but I would really like to kiss you properly.” 

 

John pulled Alex down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Ask and you shall receive.” 

  
  


                                              *

 

John's about halfway through his latest article when a shadow fell onto his desk. He doesn't need to look up to know who it is. 

 

“So you're sucking Alexander's dick huh? That's how it is? Is he your ticket to a better life that you needed to screw me over?” 

 

John doesn't look up. He shouldn't even give Charles the satisfaction. 

 

“Can you leave? Okay I didn't do anything. I told you that I didn't want a relationship relationship with you and you pushed it, you wanted this and I told you.” 

 

Charles’ hand moved over towards John's and he quickly jumped back. “Don't you touch me.” 

 

“Or what? You're gonna go and tell Alexander? And what exactly is Washington's little slut going to do?” 

 

John frowned. What was he talking about? 

 

“Oh? You didn't know did you? Washington as you know own nearly every paper in this city. And you really think after Lewis stepped down that this little bitch would be next in line? Oh I'm pretty sure that he sucked his way to the position just to get close to you. Cheating on poor Lafayette, lying to you.” 

 

John clenched his hands on top of the desk, his eyes still focused on the paper. 

 

No. 

 

No. 

 

Alex didn't do things like that. He wouldn't sleep with someone else,  he wouldn't hurt Lafayette just to make sure that he could spend time with John. 

 

That wasn't his  _ Alex.  _

 

“Hey. Lee. You're not supposed to be here.” Alex's voice was suddenly in John's ear, his hand left a burning sensation on John's shoulder. 

 

“Sorry boss. Some mail got sent to me and obviously it's Herc’s. I was just returning it like the good employee that I am.” 

 

Charles left. John didn't like what he heard and really it could have been a lie.  Charles always found ways to get under John's skin. 

 

But the position…

 

It only went to the best of the best and Alex was good. But he wasn't that good. 

 

Maybe… 

 

“Come on Baby Boy. Laf just called. He's waiting for us downstairs.” 

 


End file.
